When jarred or canned products contain only a partial amount of the product, the resulting air space can lead to prematurely stale or spoiled foods, diminished potency of prescription drugs and/or vitamins and dried out coffee, tea or tobacco. The cookies in a large plastic jar with a screw-on lid will go stale quickly when the jar is only half filled with cookies. All of the excess air in the jar makes the cookies go stale in very short order. Excess air dehydrates the jarred products that need to remain moist. The moisture content of the air space adversely affects items that need to be dry and crisp such as chips, pretzels or cookies. The spoilage results in waste and unnecessary incurred replacement of costs for the food.
Thus, it would be advantageous if there were a means or apparatus available that could eliminate the air trapped in inside containers that would otherwise ruin the food products stored therein.